Ice Upon Ice
by robinsparkles14
Summary: He often came to see her. He often wondered what that meant. He felt certain that she already knew. " Look, Elsa. It doesn't look to me like you have a lot of people to talk to. Why not open up to the one who's willing to listen?" Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

**~ICE UPON ICE~**

**Jack Frost x Elsa**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **He often came to see her. He often wondered what that meant. He felt certain that she already knew. _"Please, Jack. It's seeming like. . .like you're all I have left."_

**Fandoms: **Rise of the Guardians/Frozen

**Rating: **T for the moment (it may be a very short moment)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, nor do I own Frozen or ROTG.

**~xx~**

The air always felt a bit cooler when he was near to her.

Elsa is quite used to cold. Actually, she's been comforted by it for quite some time.

She had met Jack Frost when she was fourteen. She had been shut up in her room, like normal, doing her best to shut her magic away and not feel anything. She was reading a book of Christmas poems, and they often mentioned a "Jack Frost". And in her mind she pictured exactly who he was, and in doing so she believed that he was real.

Then when she looked to the window, he was there, peering in at her. His hand rested on the glass, creating patterns of ice that made her gasp in wonder.

She opened the window for him and he stepped into her room all whilst talking to himself about how nice it was that it was finally winter, and how he liked this area very much.

Elsa looked at him curiously and paused before saying, "Excuse me."

Jack stared at her and their eyes locked for a long moment. He had lovely eyes.

"Are you...are you talking to me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

Jack stared at her in wonder. "You can hear me? Can you see me, too?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him, almost becoming certain that he must be absolutely crazy. "Yes. I mean, it would be quite difficult to speak to someone you cannot see or hear."

Jack's face broke into an expression of complete happiness. He grinned and his eyes brightened as he stepped closer to Elsa, reaching out for her in awe. "How? How is it you can see me when no one else can?"

She shrugged and stepped back, out of his reach. It was not that she feared him, just that she knew better than to let some crazed boy touch her, handsome as he may be. "I don't know. I don't even know who you are."

Jack straightened up, resting his staff against the wall and sticking out a hand for her to shake. "Oh, right. I'm Jack Frost. And what is your name, miss?"

Elsa laughed. "Jack Frost? When I guessed that you existed I didn't think...well, nonetheless, it's nice to meet you. I'm Elsa. Princess Elsa, actually. Though these days it feels like I am the princess of nothing."

His expression grew concerned. "Why? In a palace like this I would think-"

"It's not about the palace!" she snapped, "I just...I can't leave this place. I can't talk to anyone, not even my own sister. Just because I'm different."

"Different how?"

Elsa sighed heavily and sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her gloved hands. "You think I'd share that with a complete stranger?"

Jack laughed and sat down next to her. "Who am I going to tell? Nobody can hear me except for you."

She eyed him for a long moment, squinting and thinking to herself that he's probably insane. Probably lots of people can see Jack Frost, they just don't say anything because they're concerned that he walks around talking to himself.

Still, the idea of having someone to confide in was more seductive than she could have imagined. And he _had _been able to make those swirling patterns on her window. Plus he was in all those Christmas poems. Perhaps he knew what it was to be different, as she did.

So Elsa removed her gloves and placed then neatly beside her.

"Fine. But if you're scared, that isn't my fault. You asked to know."

Jack nodded, suddenly anxious. He began to wonder if she was dangerous or unsafe and that was why she was locked up here.

But those doubts melted away as she placed her hand on the bedsheet and he watched it ice over beautifully. Why on earth did she look so scared?

"Wow," Jack said, "that's really cool, Princess."

He placed his own hand over the sheet of ice, and it created pretty swirling patterns over what she'd already done. Elsa gasped, full of curiosity.

"See?" Jack murmured, "You're not as different as you think."

He had regretted to notice that his hand had trailed to far to the right, and that it was now resting on top of hers. Elsa stared down at their hands and her eyes widened as she blushed furiously. It made her nervous, and with that nervousness came the familiar sensation of her magic coming through her fingertips and covering Jack's hand in snow.

"Oh," she said softly, "I'm sorry, that must be-"

"Don't worry," he told her, "it doesn't bother me."

And what followed was a silence that was not awkward, but it engulfed the room and took both of them over completely. The seemed to be absorbing each other's presence and it was only when Jack cleared his throat and said, "You know...I really shouldn't be here," that they were forced to part ways.

He got up from her bed and hurried toward the window, staff in hand.

"Wait!" Elsa cried suddenly, jumping up to stop him.

He turned around to look at her. "What?"

She looked down nervously. "Are you ever going to come back? Will I get to see you again?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, you will."

He was not lying. She did see him again. Quickly and more often than she would have thought.

**A/n: Soooo I know this was super short but I'm super obsessed with these two and if you all would like another chapter, I do sort of have a plan for this in mind. Thank you for reading! Please review for me ;)**

**xoxo**

**~Robin**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ICE UPON ICE~**

**Jack Frost x Elsa**

**Chapter 2**

Anna was startled awake when a heap of snow fell from the roof onto her windowsill. She disliked having the room on the bottom floor. Often at night the icicles would fall from Elsa's window ad shatter against her own. Elsa's window always had tons of icicles on it. That was almost all Anna knew about Elsa's room, actually, since her sister hardly ever came outside and would _never _let Anna into her room.

The little auburn-haired girl jumped from her covers to examine the damage, but when she went to look, the snow that she had been sure was there before now had moved several feet to the right. Anna gave the pile a confused look before deciding that her best bet was to go out and investigate. She opened her bedroom door and raced down the hallway toward the small door at the side of the house. That space outside that door provided an excellent view of Elsa's window.

But what Anna saw when she looked up to her sister's room was only more confusing. Elsa was outside, bent over the balcony, waving at nothing. It was as if she was bidding someone goodbye, except that there was nobody there. Anna wrinkled her brow in confusion and squinted her eyes in hope that she could see more clearly. And she stood that way for so long, looking to the balcony and then to the darkness beyond it, that it took her a moment to register the fact that her sister was looking at her.

Anna laughed nervously and looked away before hurrying back into the castle.

**~xx~**

When morning came, Elsa had a difficult time remembering whether or not the previous evening had been a dream or not. She tried to recall exactly what had happened for quite some time, sitting up on her mattress and going over hazy events in her mind.

There had been a boy. He had silver hair and wore messy clothes and he carried a staff with him. A magic staff. And he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She knew that she could not have made those up. Her imagination could never have concocted something so gorgeous.

Jack. Jack Frost. She wondered if that was actually who he was. He'd provided some pretty solid evidence. He'd been able to fly...been able to create snow and ice out of thin air.

That was when Elsa knew that she had not been dreaming. Because she looked at her hand and found it still covered in a thin sheet of beautifully patterned ice. It did not even feel cold to her. Perhaps that was because her skin was just the same temperature, which was why the ice had not melted in the night.

She felt a bit sad as she slipped her gloves over her patterned hands. To cover them felt wrong. Now it felt like she just had one more thing to hide. She turned back to the window a bit longingly before muttering to herself something about how silly she was being about this.

Elsa dressed herself carefully in a long sleeved blue dress paired with a white corset and little black heels. It was all very elegant. Too elegant, really, since she was not going anywhere. Still, it was what was expected of her, and so she tightened her pretty braided hair into a bun at the back of her head and left her room for the morning's meal.

Breakfast was the same as always. Long. Awkward. Elsa's parents evaded her gaze. Anna rambled on about her week and all the fun she hoped to have. Elsa sat silently and picked at her food, lost in thought. It was sad. The family used to be so close and it all had to be ruined because of. . .well, because of her.

It broke Elsa's heart to think like that, but there were not a lot of other options. True, the powers weren't her fault, but hurting Anna as a child was. She could have stopped it. And if she had, this breakfast wouldn't be so horribly awkward.

She left with a nearly full plate of food sitting on the table. Her parents did not even seem to notice that she had gotten up, but Anna followed her down the corridor and up the staircase that led to Elsa's room.

"Elsa!" she called, once the king and queen were safely out of earshot, "Hey, wait up!"

Elsa took a deep breath before turning around. She was almost to the top of the stairs. Anna was only a bit below her. "Yes, Anna?" she asked. She sounded irritated. She did not mean it, but it was all she could do after so many years of being forced to avoid her.

Anna fiddled with her hands and looked up at Elsa nervously. "Well, I was just wondering...what were you doing out on the balcony last night? I mean—I just—it was, like, really cold so I just wondered if..." she stammered.

"I needed some air," Elsa said flatly.

She tried to walk away, but Anna called after her again. "Really? Because it looked like you were talking to someone!"

Elsa whipped around. Her eyes were cold and full of something close to fear. Her mouth hung open for a short moment before she stuttered, "I-I wasn't," and turned away, running up the staircase and into her room. She slammed the door louder than she meant to.

Why was she so scared? Anna might have understood. She might have been curious or even happy. But then she'd be closer. She'd be in danger, and that just was not an option.

Tears started to escape Elsa's eyelids and she fought hard to hold them back, swallowing hard and staggering back toward the window.

She tripped on a little box she had left on the floor and gasped in surprise as she went toppling backward. She waited to feel the hard glass of the window smash against her head, but it never did. Instead, a pair of arms caught her. Arms that were covered with blue fabric freckled with snowflake patterns.

"Woah there," Jack said, hoisting her back up, "Watch your step, princess."

**a/n: hi again! Thanks for all the reviews and such! I hope this chapter was alright? Short again, I know, but I hope ya'll don't mind. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**~Robin**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ICE UPON ICE~**

**Jack Frost x Elsa**

**Chapter 3**

**a/n: thanks so much for the amazing responses! I love you all to death! I wish I could send each of you your own personal Jack Frost! Quick note: In this fic Elsa will be 18 when she becomes queen and Anna is like a year or two younger. Jack is 17 the whole time. probably not canon, I know, but just bear with me. **

**~xx~**

She got up quickly, clearing her throat and brushing off her dress. She was completely flushed, which left Jack with a smirk and a sort of warmth in his filling him up. Elsa looked down. Then up. Then down again. She was so embarrassed, and for some reason it charmed Jack.

"Oh, um—uh...thank you," she stammered, laughing a bit. It struck Jack at that point that she had not ever laughed in front of him before. It was strange. Usually when people were around Jack he found that they were constantly laughing, but Elsa never did.

Jack laughed too, and he scratched the back of his head, saying, "You're welcome. Just...be more careful next time, okay?"

She nodded, mulling it over in her mind. Jack Frost was here. He was just as handsome as she remembered, and even more gentle and sweet. "Yes, of course," she said quickly, "I was being silly. Distracted, you know? And I just—hey..." she paused for a moment, changing her thought completely, "how did you get into my room?"

"Well you did mention that you wanted to see me again," Jack supplied, "And you left your window open. I sort of took that as an invitation..."

Elsa scoffed at him, placing her hands on her hips. "I forgot about the window," she told him, "I wasn't inviting you to my bedroom."

Jack started laughing at her words choice. "Of course you weren't," he said sarcastically, wiggling his eyebrows to suggest exactly the opposite.

"I wasn't!" she said angrily. It wasn't a joking anger either, and Jack found himself a bit scared by it.

"Woah, sorry!" he exclaimed, jumping back a bit, as her face was jutting out towards his and her angry expression supplied him with a decent amount of fear, "I'm just kidding. I know you wouldn't do something like that. You are a princess, after all."

She backed off, but her eyes were still stern as she said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Jack said defensively, afraid of angering her again, "Just that you wouldn't want much to do with a poor little...ice...person," he was struggling for the proper words to describe himself, and what he came up with made Elsa start laughing.

"Well that's not completely true. I have nothing against little ice people," she giggled.

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted by a knock at Elsa's door and a girl's voice saying, "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Please come out! Elsa?" the girl outside sighed heavily. Jack watched as Elsa closed her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Her expression was so pained. It looked like she was about to start crying.

"No, Anna," she said flatly, "I'm busy right now."

Jack gave Elsa a very judgmental glace that clearly said _'you are?'_

Elsa just shook her head and both of them listened to the girl's footsteps move away from the door.

"Who was that?" Jack asked her, motioning to the door, "And why won't you go with her to build a snowman? I bet you'd be good at it."

"It's my sister. And it's...complicated."

Jack sat down on Elsa's mattress and looked up at her, "How so?" he looked like a little boy waiting to be told a sweet story.

"It's not important for you to know."

Jack waved off her dismissal. "Sure it's not. Look, Elsa. It doesn't look to me like you have a lot of people to talk to. Why not open up to the one who's willing to listen?"

She pondered that for a moment. He had a point. Elsa had become accustomed to loneliness. When she was younger, she used to talk to her toys, but even then she felt crazy doing it. Lots of times she will read aloud to herself because Jack was right. She had absolutely no one to talk to. And now that she had it brought to her attention, she wanted someone who would listen to her. She wanted it badly.

"Okay..." she said hesitantly, "I just...I doubt it's as great a story as you're thinking."

"Oh well," Jack said, "Tell me anyway."

She took a long breath before she decided to speak. It was odd. She'd never told anyone this story before. She never thought anyone would want to hear it. "When we were little, Anna and I used to be like best friends. Like sisters." she laughed at her own irony. It was a bitter laugh because the statement was hardly funny, "But I hurt her. We were just playing and I hit her with the ice. It got into her head and she looked like she was never going to wake up. It was lucky that my parents found someone who could cure her, but with the cure there came a price. Anna forgot about magic. She forgot I had powers. And I was told she could never know. My powers are a danger to her, Jack. That's why I can't go build a snowman with her. I can't even be around her because I could hurt her."

Elsa stopped talking. She didn't want him to know any more.

Jack held her hand in his, staring up into her eyes. He felt awful because hearing her talk made it very clear that Elsa really loved her sister. And it killed her that she had to hide like this. "You don't have to be so scared," he said softly, "Your sister still loves you, and this is gonna pass, you'll see. She's your family. Do you know what that means?"

"That we share lineage," Elsa said.

"It means she'll never stop loving you."

Elsa nodded, her eyes full to the brim with tears. "Okay," she murmured.

Jack smiled, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "Good. This is all going to be alright, Elsa. I promise. Tomorrow will be better."

Elsa started to laugh. Really laugh, and Jack gave a very confused look. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing...it's just that...well, tomorrow's my birthday. So I'm really hoping that it will be better."

Jack grinned, standing up and looking into her bright blue eyes, hoping to bring a bit of joy to them. "See? Told you. And hey, why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up? Most people get excited about that kind of thing."

She shrugged. "Guess I'm not like most people. As you probably assumed, I don't have a lot of friends to celebrate with so I don't see the point of getting overly excited about it."

"Well now you have me," Jack told her simply, snatching his staff from the wall, "And I'm going to bring you a birthday present."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh please, that's not-"

"Too late. No arguing." he dismissed her, and climbed out her window, grinning at her. She could not help but grin back. No one ever got her birthday presents before besides her parents, and the idea of a surprise was actually very exciting to her. Of course, she would never admit that to Jack.

"See you tomorrow!" he called from outside her window. She laughed, watching wistfully as he soared off into the sky, as free as she wanted to be.

**a/n: sorry there's two of these today. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one shall be a bit different ;)**

**Thank you all for reading *kisses your face because I love you* please review!**

**Xoxo**

**~Robin**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ICE UPON ICE~**

**Jack Frost x Elsa**

**Chapter 4**

**a/n: listen to "Winter Moon" by Mindy Gledhill! It's such a Jelsa song omg **

On the morning of her birthday, Elsa awoke to a happy, yet anxious sort of yelling coming from outside her bedroom door. She had slept later than usual because the previous night she had stayed up reading Christmas poems in hopes of finding out more about Jack Frost. She decided a bit late that talking to him about himself might be a better alternative.

"Elsa! Please come out! Mother and father have done something wonderful for your birthday!" Anna was saying while knocking lightly on the wood of the door.

Elsa groaned and rolled over on her bed. "Fine," she moaned loudly. It was not often she sounded unlike a princess, but at this moment her exhaustion was absolutely getting the better of her. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed the tiny flecks of ice scattered over her sheets. It made her stomach flutter, seeing them there. She giggled to herself for a short moment before calling, "Just give me a moment, Anna!"

And with that, she got up from her bed and began to ready herself for the day. She put on the prettiest dress she had. It was green, which reflected nicely with her blue eyes, and it had some furry white trim around it that was not overly bulky but also not ignorable. She topped it off with some little white heels.

She thought back to telling Jack she did not really notice birthdays much. It was kind of a lie. She liked to be noticed on her birthday, but it was too much to ask for. Her family had much better things to worry themselves with than a silly little thing like her birthday. It was just another day, really. No big deal.

When Elsa emerged from her bedroom, she was greeted by the sight of Anna up again the wall, toying with her dress like a child and singing to herself. Elsa laughed at her and swung around the doorjamb, running (though it looked more like skipping) down the hallway in delight.

Anna's eyes shot up and she instantly started chasing after her sister. "Hey! What's the rush—why are you laughing so much—Elsa, are you alright?"

Elsa peeked around the stair bannister at the ginger-haired girl and frowned playfully. "What? I'm not allowed to be excited on my birthday?"

"No!" Anna exclaimed, which made Elsa start laughing more. She felt so light and free and she could not even begin to explain why.

"Then don't question it! It's only my birthday once a year! Now. What's this wonderful thing mother and father have done?"

Anna's face brightened at mention of the surprise and she grinned expressively. "Oh, Elsa! They're opening the gates for the evening! There's going to be a ball!"

Elsa tried not to let her smile fade, but she knew that worry was clouding her features.  
"Excuse me?"

"They're having a ball for you!" Anna said excitedly, clearly unaware of Elsa's shady demeanor. "You'll be coming of age soon, and well...they want you to meet someone! Oh, isn't it wonderful?"

Elsa blinked repeatedly. They wanted her to meet someone? But she already had, hadn't she? She had to tell them. They needed to know that she already had hopes to marry the boy of ice that invaded her room and clouded her dreams. She needed no one else now. It would be years before the issue came up anyway. Why look for a suitor now...?

"Elsa? Are you alright?"

She snapped out of her thoughts as quickly as she could bring herself to. "What? Oh, yes. Of course. That's wonderful, Anna."

Anna grinned again. "Excellent!"

**~xx~**

Elsa stared into the mirror for a long time.

She had regretted to tell her parents about Jack Frost. They were much too happy and excited about opening the gates for this one time. They were more interested in showering her with protocol issues when Anna was safely tucked away in her bedroom.

_"Keep your gloves on"_

_ "Keep it secret"_

_ "Don't let it show!"_

_ "Keep it secret!"_

All they wanted was happiness for her, and Elsa tried to respect that. But hiding her life killed her so much. She wanted to tell them that someone would love her for herself. She wanted to tell them that maybe someone already did...

But that was ridiculous! She could not tell them about Jack, because for all she knew, he thought of her as nothing more than a naive little girl he visited on occasion to clear his head. Likely, she meant nothing more to him. It would be wrong of her to provide her family with any false information.

For now, though, there was a ball. And she was going, supposedly to find a husband. Now.

**~xx~**

The music was the only thing that soothed her. She was fed up with the dancing, and was far more interested in the chocolate fountain than she was in the many princes here to view her like she was some sort of animal on display.

Many of them asked her to remove her gloves, so as to kiss her hand and she pulled away aggressively. Part of her hoped that they assumed she had some sort of illness plaguing her hands. That way they would not try again.

Now she sat by the fire with a little pile of chocolates in her hands, watching Anna amuse the crowd with her silly dancing and charming personality. She wished she could be like that, but instead she got this. Magic. Fear.

She felt someone sit down next to her but she dared not look at who it was. She could sense it was a man, though. His scent was far too musky and dark for it to be a girl.

"Say," he said. His voice was not low enough for him to be fully grown yet, which worried her. Probably another prince come to humiliate her. Though him being young meant nothing. Multiple older men had asked her to dance this evening, much to her dismay. "Aren't you the guest of honor?"

Elsa snorted. "I suppose."

"Funny. It seems the little one is enjoying herself far more than you on _your _day."

She gave up trying not to see him. She looked up from her lap and met a pair of decently-lovely brown eyes. He was handsome. And young, as she suspected. He was just...not for her. "Well, why don't you join _her _then."

"I'm a bit more interested in you," he protested, "It's nice to meet you, Princess. I am Prince Hans."

Elsa sighed and stared off at the fancy walls of the ballroom. "Well, I'm sorry, Prince Hans. But your interest is not mutual."

He frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you quite sure about that? You seem to be paying me quite a lot more attention than the other suitors here."

She turned away from him, sticking up her nose in disgust at his comment. "I came over here to be alone! You followed me!"

"Well I don't hear you sending me off!" he said angrily. She had angered him? Good. She wanted nothing to do with these overly-regal princes. Someone else had promised her a birthday present.

"Off with you, then!" she barked, "Is that the conformation you needed?"

Elsa attempted to storm off, spilling the chocolates she'd set in her lap onto the floor, but Hans grabbed her hand, yanking off her glove in the process. Elsa gasped, grabbing onto the skirt of her dress. Little patterns of snow started to form there and Hans was noticing. His eyes bugged with curiosity for long enough for Elsa to race over and snatch her glove from him before seething, "Leave me alone, Prince Hans!" and storming out of the ballroom.

She was fuming as she raced up the marble steps to her room. How dare he touch her! How dare he even suggest that she desired his presence? She could tell he was an absolute pig from the moment his eyes met hers, but never did she imagine he could cause her so much anger!

She reached her door and swung it open, preparing to fall into her bed and read until someone ventured in to look for her, but something stopped her.

Her room was different. It was colder, everything was covered in a thin blanket of powder and ice.

And it was snowing.

**A/n: sorry this update took so long! My computer broke and I had to take it in to best buy today to fix it!**

**I wanted Elsa to meet Hans to further explain her instant hatred of him in the film :P**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow and it's a fluffy one! ;)**

**Also you guys are FREAKING AMAZING for getting this story to over 100 follows! That's so awesome!**

**Review please! I love you all!**

**Xoxo**

**~Robin**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ICE UPON ICE~**

**Jack Frost x Elsa**

**Chapter 5**

Elsa was overwhelmed instantly. She had never known something so beautiful could exist in the comfort of her own bedroom. The snow fell lightly onto her clothes and furniture, and everything was decorated in beautiful patterns of snow and ice. She gasped and laughed and looked around for the person responsible for the home-improvement experiment.

"Jack?" she called, closing her bedroom door so that no one could hear. "Hello?"

It took a moment, but he emerged from her closet. That scared her a bit, and she thought of all the embarrassing things he could have seen in there.

Obviously it was nothing too bad, because Jack was grinning from ear to ear, and in his hand he held a little glass vase. Within it, there was a rose of deep red. It was small and simple, and covered in a little misting of snow.

Elsa was so surprised that she seemed to have forgotten how to speak, and she felt such relief when Jack began to explain.

"I didn't know what to get you...I mean, you're just really different..." he walked closer to her and she gave him an odd look regarding his comment, "Not in a bad way!" he assured her, "Not at all! In fact, it's amazing."

Elsa blushed crimson and Jack continued to glide toward her through the thin blizzard he had created. When he was only but a foot away from her, he picked up her hands and placed this little vase between them. "Here," he said, "I thought you'd like it."

She smiled softly, looking at the little rose in her hands with something like admiration. "I love it," she whispered.

"You do?" Jack asked her.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were so bright and shining with happiness. "Yes. All of this. It's amazing, Jack...I can't believe that you did this for me, it must have taken you hours!"

"Well, I heard about the ball this evening and figured I could pull it off. You did get back sooner than expected though. And it's alright if you need to go back, I can wait for you." He supplied.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I don't need to go back. And even if they notice I'm missing they won't think to track me down. My parents are afraid of me. And it's such a silly ball. It's all publicity. They're trying to advertize me or something."

Jack looked worried by this. Elsa wondered if it was because he didn't like the idea of her being advertized. Because that would mean he didn't want her being shown off to other men...right?

"Well, I guess it's good you got out of there, huh?" he said.

She looked around at the beautiful display surrounding her. The icicles formed at the corners of the room, and the misty coolness that overwhelmed her. Then she looked down at her simple little present and laughed softly, "Yes, I am very glad I came up here instead."

In the silence that followed, a few things happened that Elsa could not possibly have expected. First, Jack took the little vase from her and placed it on the dresser while she looked at him quizzically. Then he came back over to her and took her hands in his. They were so cool, and she felt the ice crystals start to form inside their palms. The patterns were more beautiful when it was both of them creating them. And Jack was looking so intently into her eyes, and their faces were moving closer together without Elsa even realizing it and suddenly her eyes had drifted closed and Jack's lips were on hers.

His lips felt warm against hers, though Elsa knew they could not actually be. He held her hands a bit tighter and she felt the magic between them intensify. She was so surprised that he'd kissed her, and at the same time she had never been so happy in her whole life.

Elsa pulled away after a moment. Her whole face felt warm with an unfamiliar feeling. Jack was smirking at her, but it was nervous and he still was not letting go of her hands.

"That was the rest of your present," he confessed.

She smiled brightly and purely. "It's the best thing I've ever gotten."

Jack blushed, releasing one of her hands and placing his hand on her hip. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course," she told him, "You've outdone yourself, Jack."

He laughed. "Well, thank you. And happy birthday, princess."

Elsa laughed in such a happy way it was almost unlike herself. She took her tight hair down and spun around in the snow that blanketed her room while Jack watched her, amused and charmed by her demeanor. She caught the snowflakes in her hand and then used her own magic to make it twist and swirl to her liking.

After witnessing this for a bit, Jack asked her, "What are you doing?"

She grinned wickedly and with a wave of her hand, transformed the bits of snow in her hand into a perfect snowball, and flung it toward Jack.

She missed, and he just shook his head at her."I'm enjoying the snow!" she exclaimed, "Don't just stand there, join me!"

He laughed and her and went to stand by her side. She smiled. "Jack?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**a/n: sorry for such a short chapter!**

**I'm so excited to write the next one hehe ;)**

**thank you all for reading! Please review xoxo**

**~Robin**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ICE UPON ICE~**

**Chapter 6**

**Jack Frost x Elsa**

**~xx~**

He didn't leave her room for hours. In fact, he could just barely see the sun starting to come up when he crept out her window.

He had asked her about a hundred times, "Isn't someone going to come up here? Aren't they wondering where you've gone?"

Elsa had laughed at him and waved his words away. "If they notice I'm gone, they won't come in here. No one ever does. And even if they chose to, they can't see you, Jack."

"So...they'll see you having a conversation with someone who isn't there. Doesn't sound much better."

She frowned and him and whipped around, her braid nearly hitting him in the face. It was kind of adorable to him that he could anger her that easily. Her sensitivity was oddly alluring.

"They're not going to think I'm crazy." she said flatly, "they're just afraid of me."

He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. She was almost taller than him, but he felt comfortable leaning over her slender shoulder. He wanted for the cloth there to disappear so that he could kiss her skin, but he doubted that she would ever let him. She was too good for that. Actually, he thought she was just too good for him in general.

"I don't know why they are..." he murmured, "I could never be scared of you."

She sighed softly. "Maybe you should be. It's so easy for me to hurt people."

"Well lucky for you it's very difficult for me to be hurt," he said, dismissing her worries.

She had fallen asleep a bit later, surrounded by the display he had made for her. He laid next to her for a long time, unable to make himself leave. She had taken down her hair completely, and his hand was buried in her soft, platinum blonde tresses. She was beautiful, and he wanted to watch her forever.

When Jack finally stood up, he stared at her face for a long moment. He wanted to kiss her before he left, even though he was sure he could return in the next few days. After all, she said that her parents were leaving on some sort of voyage the following morning. He would have her all to himself.

Still, leaving her was close to impossible, and when he finally decided that kissing her while she slept was unacceptable, it left an ache in his chest.

He walked through the streets of Arendelle for all of twenty minutes before he was stopped in his tracks by none other than a giant rabbit.

The Easter Bunny had been inconspicuously hiding in one of the bushes and jumped out in front of Jack as soon as he passed by.

"Good evening, Jack," he said loudly, the booming Australian accent echoing around the street. Luckily it was just barely morning so no one could hear it.

Jack had to work to make it seem like he was not overflowing with joy due to his recent encounter with Elsa. "What?" he said, but he didn't sound nonchalant. He sounded mad, and the rabbit looked insulted.

"Well, I expected a hello!" he cried, looking completely overly hurt.

"Sorry," Jack muttered, "What do you need?"

"Not me. I was just sent to let you know that it's been winter in North America and, ah, there's no snow there, mate."

_Dammit_ Jack thought. He was completely screwed. He'd spent months in Arendelle, watching Elsa and trying to get to her. He'd forgotten what his purpose was. "Oh, right," he said, "I'll get right on that."

"You alright, mate?" the rabbit asked, "You seem awfully distracted."

For some stupid reason, Jack Frost blushed crimson. "I'm not distracted," he said quickly, and that made the Easter Bunny start to laugh laudly.

"Ah, so it's a girl."

"What? No! Of course not!" Jack cried, but it was so obvious he was lying because he had never blushed so red in all his life.

"What's her name?"

"Nothing! There's no girl!"

The rabbit smirked. "Fine. Then I suppose you won't mind being away from this little place for a few months?"

Jack sighed. He knew he had lost the next few weeks with Elsa for certain. He had to fix the mistake he'd made in America, so really what difference to a few more weeks make? If it was the price for saving his pride, he could handle it. He would explain to Elsa when he got back.

"Or course not!" Jack insisted.

"Good. Here's a list of all the places you're going to need to be, in order. It'll probably take a while, but since you don't mind not being here..."

"I'll get it done!" Jack barked, snatching the list. It was such a long list...

The rabbit turned to leave, but before disappearing completely he turned and said, "Oh! And Pitch has been lurking around. Watch out for him."

"Got it," Jack said. Pitch didn't worry him. He usually left Jack alone since he wasn't a guardian or anything. It was those big, important people that Pitch was after. And besides, he was just butthurt that his whole agenda of darkness wasn't working out thanks to the man in the moon and all that. Then of course there was the whole issue of children simply being happy and not believing in him.

Jack honestly felt a little bad for Pitch. He knew what it felt like to not be believed in. Nobody sees you. Nobody cares if you're there or not. Except for now it was even worse for Pitch than it was for Jack.

Because Jack finally had someone who believed in him.

**a/n: i'm sooooo sorry this took so long to update! I was working on my Rumbelle secret santa fic and then Christmas happened and New Years and...yeah...but I'm here now! **

**Thank you SO SO SO much for getting this story over 200 follows! Like omigod what is air I love you guys so much!**

**also if you all wanna chat or whatever, hit me up on my tumblr (robinsparkles14) cause the PM system on here is super annoying! **

**Also sorry for when this said Putch instead of Pitch idk I was like on crack or something**

**I love you all so much! Now I'm off to watch Cry-Baby (if you haven't seen it, watch it cause it's perf), bye bye! xoxo**

**~Robin**


End file.
